


A pretty strong association

by saltiestjellybean



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Civil War Press Tour, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltiestjellybean/pseuds/saltiestjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sebastian.” Chris’s voice is low and dark and there’s a predatory gleam in his eyes.<br/>Sebastian freezes. It’s Chris’s ‘I mean business’ sex voice. Just the sound of it is enough to start getting him hard.<br/>“You never told me you had a crush on Sharon Stone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pretty strong association

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this interview : [Sebastian Stan and Sharon Stone](http://popularinvisiblegirl.tumblr.com/post/144034223993/can-we-please-talk-about-how-freakin-smooth-seb-is)

Between one thing and another, it’s pretty late by the time Sebastian gets back to Chris’s place after taping the James Corden show. He uses the keys Chris had given him a few months ago—something that still gives him a thrill—and goes inside. He dumps his keys and jacket and heads off in search of Chris. Sebastian finds him in the living room, and the look he’s giving Sebastian makes his whole body come to attention.

“Sebastian.” Chris’s voice is low and dark and there’s a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Sebastian freezes. It’s Chris’s ‘I mean business’ sex voice. Just the sound of it is enough to start getting him hard.

“You never told me you had a crush on Sharon Stone.”

Sebastian’s knees go a little weak as Chris walks towards him, and he backs up until he bumps into the hallway wall. Oh god. Maybe he should’ve given Chris more of heads-up about what happened on the show.

“Umm…”

Chris stops a hand’s breadth away. He folds his arms and raises an eyebrow.

“You saw that, huh?” Sebastian says.

“Oh yeah.” Chris doesn’t sound very impressed.

“Well, you know, she was in all those movies…”

“Which ones, exactly?”

“Umm… Basic Instinct? Sliver?”

“Oh, _those_ ones.”

“Well… yeah,” Sebastian says. “Come on, don't tell me you didn't use to jerk off to them?”

Chris doesn’t answer. Instead, he grabs Sebastian and flips him around to face the wall. A gasp escapes Sebastian. Chris presses himself against Sebastian and growls in his ear, “Hands against the wall.” Sebastian complies without even having to think about it. “That’s it,” Chris says, and kicks Sebastian’s feet further apart.

“Oh _fuck_.” Sebastian’s whole body is flushed with heat and he’s already hard. He pushes back against Chris and moans at the feel of Chris’s cock pressing against him.

Chris reaches one hand around to release Sebastian’s belt. He pulls it off with enough force to rock Sebastian’s body against his. The whipcrack sound makes Sebastian’s balls tighten in anticipation.

Chris places his lips right next to Sebastian’s ear. “Is that what you did, Seb? Did you jerk off to her?” His voice is so low that it resonates through Sebastian and he has to bite his lip to stifle another moan.

Chris undoes Sebastian’s pants and slides his hand in and cups it around Sebastian’s aching cock and squeezes, too soft to give any relief, just enough to torment.  He’s almost crying from frustration. No one can ramp him up like Chris can. And Chris, that fucker, knows, _knows,_ just what it does to Sebastian when Chris talks to him in _that_ voice. And the fucker is doing it _right in his ear._

Sebastian’s back arches and his head drops back onto Chris’s shoulder. He tries to rock up to fuck Chris’s fist, but Chris clamps his arm around Sebastian’s hips and immobilizes him. Ah _fuck_. He loves it when Chris uses his strength, loves straining against tight arms and knowing that no matter how hard he tries, Chris can still overpower him.

“Answer the question, Seb.”

Oh god, what… what was the question? “...Yes! Yes, I jerked off to her.”

“How’d you do it? Fast and hard?” Chris’s hand tightens around Sebastian’s cock and starts fisting him faster.

“Oh fuck...” Chris knows just how he likes it, taking full advantage of Sebastian’s uncut cock to jack him off fast and hard. He feels surrounded by Chris, Chris’s cock pressed against him. He’s so close…

“Or slow and easy…” And Chris slows it right down, hand barely even exerting any pressure.

Sebastian feels like he’s going to crawl out of his skin. “Oh god, Chris, please _please—”_

Chris ignores him and continues to glide his hand over Sebastian’s cock, gentle, soothing. Sebastian’s almost sobbing now. Pleasure flickers along his nerve endings like lightning trapped under his skin. Even his shirt brushing against his nipples is adding to the torment.

“Is this how you did it? Made it last? Dragged it out so that by the time you came, you thought you were gonna die?”

Sebastian bites back a moan. “Yes,” he whispers, his voice is wrecked and he can hardly catch his breath enough to speak. Chris’s hand on his cock is slowly driving him out of his mind, and if Chris keeps it up, Sebastian is going to come so hard he’ll see stars. He stuffs his fist into his mouth to muffle his almost continuous moans.

“Don’t do that, Seb. I wanna hear you, hear the sounds you make for me.”

Chris’s words sink right down deep into him and Sebastian puts his hand back on the wall. Chris nuzzles his neck and the stinging sensation of Chris’s beard rubbing against his sensitized skin makes him cry out. He’s gonna—

Chris lets go of his cock.

“Fuck!” Chills chase up and down his spine and he grinds back against Chris’s cock, chasing after every scrap of sensation. “Please, oh god, Chris, please please please—” Sebastian is completely at Chris’s mercy now, and that knowledge lights him up even more.

“Were you thinking about jerking off when you were flirting with her?”

“Yes... maybe… A little?” He’s waving a red flag in front of Chris, but he just can’t help himself. “Not on purpose, though. The… the association’s pretty strong.”

Chris makes a noncommittal sound and starts circling his finger round and round the tip of Sebastian’s cock, pre-cum slicking the way. It’s the only place on his cock that Chris is touching him, and he’s so hyper-sensitive by now that it feels like ice rubbing over the tip of his cock.

“Oh… fuuuuck…” Sebastian’s head tips back, Chris’s ragged breath loud in his ear.

“Strong, huh? I wonder what it’ll take to break it.”

Sebastian can hardly think. Chris hasn’t stopped circling the tip of his cock the whole time but he’s going slower and slower and his touch is getting lighter and lighter, feather-light strokes against Sebastian’s cock. He’s writhing against Chris, cock slick with pre-cum and he needs to come before he _fucking loses his mind._

“Let me come, Chris… _please,_ I need to come…”

“Not yet, Seb. By the time I’m done with you, _I’m_ gonna be the only person you think about when you touch yourself.” Chris’s voice is dark and a little breathless, his control starting to fray. He pulls his hand out from Sebastian’s pants, and tangles it in Sebastian’s hair. He tugs Sebastian’s head back. “I want you to jerk yourself off now.”

“Oh thank _fuck.”_ Sebastian reaches for his cock.

“Not so fast,” Chris says.

Oh shit. Not good.

Chris rubs his beard lightly against the exposed skin of Sebastian’s throat. “You don’t get to come until I say you can.”

“You bastard,” Sebastian gasps. Chris noses his way up the sensitive skin of Sebastian's neck and makes a humming sound.

With a bitten-off curse, Sebastian takes his cock in a loose grip and starts stroking himself, but slow, so slow. An anguished sound escapes him, he’s so fucking close. Chris isn’t helping, grinding himself against Sebastian’s ass, getting himself off.

“God,” Chris says, his voice like gravel in Sebastian’s ear, “you’re gorgeous like this, Seb.”

Not helping. Not. Fucking. Helping. If he tightens his grip just a little more—

“Stop.”

“Please—!”

“Not yet, Seb. Let go.”

He could finish this now if he really wanted to, Chris won’t stop him. He would never push Sebastian beyond what he can take. His chest heaves. He’s tempted, so tempted...

Sebastian lets go.

“Fuck,” he says, “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.” He can't stop rubbing himself against Chris. Every muscle in his body is coiled so tight he feels like he’s going to implode.

Chris laughs, but there's a ragged edge to it. He’s close, too. The slow, rhythmic drag of Chris’s hips against him helps to distract him from the hot ache in his cock and balls.

“Okay,” he breathes into Sebastian’s ear after a while. “Again. But remember, not until I say so.”

“Fuck you,” Sebastian groans.

Chris nips his ear. “Such a mouth on you.”

Sebastian starts stroking himself, mentally reciting dialogue from scripts, NBA stats, anything to stop himself from thinking about the hot friction of his hand around his cock, the constant shift of his clothes against his skin as Chris grinds against him, the solid heat of Chris’s cock riding his ass.

The sensations are building and building, he can’t think straight, he’s cursing and swearing and moaning. If Chris wasn’t holding him up, he’d have crashed into the wall by now, his legs are shaking, it’s too much… he's got to let go... he can’t—

“Now, Seb. Come _now.”_

And then Chris bites down on the flesh of his neck and sucks _hard._

A cry rips from Sebastian's throat and pleasure tears through him, every cell in his body expanding until he feels like he’s flying apart. It goes on and on, waves and waves of it, mixing with the sweet sting of Chris’s bite, until he whites out and his body goes limp with release. Behind him, Chris groans Sebastian’s name and shudders out his own release.

Sebastian’s arm finally gives out. Chris catches him, turns them around, and leans against the wall. Sebastian turns in the circle of Chris’s arms and burrows himself into Chris’s chest, happy to let Chris bear all his weight. Chris cards gentle fingers through Sebastian’s hair, helping him to come back to himself, and holds him until they're both able to catch their breath.

Chris tips Sebastian’s face up with a finger under his chin. “Are you okay?”

Sebastian lifts heavy lids. It’s an effort to focus on Chris. “Yeah…” he exhales on a sigh.

“You are so out of it,” Chris says with an indulgent smile.

“Yeaahhhh....”

Chris brushes his lips against Sebastian’s. “Come on,” he says, “let’s get cleaned up.”

_____

Sebastian lies in bed next to Chris, thinking about everything that’d happened since he got home. He rolls onto his side to study Chris. He’s wearing a comfortable old t-shirt and he’s got a book propped on his chest. From the way the corner of his lip starts to curl, he knows Sebastian’s looking at him.

“Chris.”

Chris turns to look at him with a slight smile on his lips.

“You know that whole thing with Sharon was mostly a set-up, right? Like… we’d… you know, pretend to be flirting?”

“‘Mostly’?”

Sebastian slides closer to Chris and wriggles his way under Chris’s arm. Chris sets his book aside and then lifts his arm to make room for Sebastian.

“I mean… you know, it’s... she’s Sharon Stone… she asked me to bite her in the neck. I was playing to the audience and… I guess I got carried away.”

“It wasn’t all pretend, though…”

Oh god, please don’t let him have hurt Chris just because of that stupid stunt he’d pulled for a laugh. Sebastian scrambles to his knees and straddles Chris. Warm hands immediately settle on his hips. Sebastian searches Chris's eyes, terrified of what he’ll find in them.

He finds—

“Oh, you _asshole_.” He collapses onto Chris’s chest in relief. “I don’t know why I love you.”

Chris snickers and wraps his arms around Sebastian. “I don’t know either, but I’m glad you do. ‘Cause that way, it’s not just me.” He presses a kiss to Sebastian’s temple. That fucker. Just like that, he’s reduced Sebastian to a pile of mush.

“You were great, Seb,” Chris says, “I thought you were fucking _hilarious_. The whole thing with Sharon was hilarious. I mean… ‘Bite my neck’?” He laughs. “You should’ve seen your face! And why have you never asked me out in Romanian? That was smooth as fuck, man. If you’d pulled that move on me, I’d have dropped trou straight away.”

“Oh my god.” Sebastian laughs helplessly into the crook of Chris’s neck. “Fuck you.”

“Are you blushing? You’re blushing, aren’t you?” Chris rolls them so he’s lying on top. He stares down at Sebastian in delight. “Yeah, you are.” Chris’s eyes gleam with mischief. “But hey, you know how you said it was a pretty strong association? I think maybe we need a few more rounds... just to be on the safe side.”

Sebastian’s laughing too hard to even answer.

 

   

   

 


End file.
